


Same Same But Different

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia - Freeform, Bellarke, Consolation, F/M, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: A friendship turned something more through night shifts and early mornings sweeping the floor of a nightclub.





	1. Chapter 1

"I got the job!" I yell out across the apartment in hopes that Raven was home.

"Congrats!" I hear yelled out, with little enthusiasm from the kitchen.

I walk that way to see Raven under the sink with a wrench in hand, fixing something that probably had been broken for months. Thankfully I had a girl who would break stereotypes in my life.

"Which club is it again?" She asks me.

"Arcadia." I reply, making a beeline for the fridge opening it and taking out last night's takeout containers and sticking them in the microwave.

"Oh! Wasn't that where that hot, jack ass bouncer works?" Raven questions as she scoots out from her position on the floor.

"Yeah, the one you managed to sleep with?" I joke as she rolls her eyes.

"One night stand my dearest Clarke." She tells me and smirks, then focusing her attention back on the complicated pipe network under the sink.

"On the topic of people we've slept with, how's it going with Roan?" I ask her and she maneuvers around again to give me a deadly look of no more questions. "Alright, the last time that look came out, it was because feelings were involved. I guess we don't want to jinx it, like the last one."

"Talking about stuff makes me overthink. Don't make me overthink." She tells me after a pause, which confirms my suspicions about the two.

She was starting to like the burly, husky-voiced man. I knew he would be good with her because he could tell how much he needed to be there for her and when he needed to give her space.

Roan was a major company owner that he took over when his mother died so that also meant he was very much loaded, not that he had told Raven or any of the others that. I only knew because his mother was in my mother's social circles growing up. He, however, was very down to Earth and didn't flaunt any of his money around.

"When are you starting?" Raven questioned as I pulled our leftovers out and set them down on the counter.

"Tonight is my first shift. Hopefully, no one will order complex drinks. I'm screwed if they do." I half joke as I didn't have a very extensive cocktail knowledge.

"Beer all the way babe." Raven agrees, smiling as she pulls herself out and grabs one of the cartons.

At around 7, I left home and made my way to the club. There was the exact bouncer that Raven and I were talking about earlier.

I approached the door, ready for a comment that I knew I would be hit with. "Doors only open at 8:30 blondie." He says with a smirk, blocking the door.

"I know they do, I'm working tonight so can you please move?" I ask, trying to maintain my calm and patience.

"Sure thing, Princess." He says shrugging his shoulders. At the nickname that my ex-boyfriend used to call me, I send a cold glare his way, to which he just raised his eyebrows in defense.

"Don't ever call me that." I warn on my way past and he just raises a single eyebrow at my threat, not questioning further.

The shift slips by easily, and having two other mixers there to make the more complex drinks was a blessing. As the bouncer ushered the last few customers out at around 3:30, I wiped down the bar. I was tired but overlooked that as I found that the job was rewarding in meeting new people, whether they are hitting on you or simply making conversation.

The bouncer makes his way over to the bar once pretty much everyone was out giving me a small smile on his way to the back. He then brought out two brooms, leaving one on the side and taking the other to start on the far side of the bar area.

After cleaning the glasses, I grabbed the second broom and joined in sweeping. He stops after about five minutes of me starting, watching me.

"I believe we started off on the wrong foot." He says, his deep voice low in the quiet room. I stop sweeping and look up at him, a smile breaking out. "A good start would be names, I'm Bellamy, Bellamy Blake."

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin." I imitate his introduction, with my own smile starting to form.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke Griffin." He says.

"Nice to meet you too Bellamy Blake." I reply taking a proper look at him with his brown curls, tanned skin and what could be an array of freckles, scattered across his nose I then realise that I've been staring too long so I look down, trying to hide the slight blush forming on my warm cheeks.

We continue our clean up, making light conversation, laughing at little passing jokes. I was surprised at how easily I could talk to him. He was something completely new to me, I could tell he had many layers to him and just found myself intrigued and wanting to get to know him more.

*****

The weeks go by and each shift, he helps with cleanup. We tell each other about our lives, he tells me about his sister, his girlfriend, his parents. I tell him similar things of my friends and when he finds out I come from a privileged background, he seems a bit bitter but gets over it once hearing about my parents and the situation I had been put through my whole life.

He tells me we're not that different even though we're from different sides of the train tracks. I tell him I want to meet Gina and Octavia, he tells me he wants to meet Jasper and Monty.

Raven keeps making fun of me and my obsession with my co-worker, even hinting at how good he is in bed. I always roll my eyes at her, but she knows it's my tell-tale for when I like someone. However, I would just retort with something along the lines of Roan now being her boyfriend.

One night just out of the blue he tells me something I was secretly, deep down hoping for, even though it was a terrible wish. He and Gina broke up.

"Are you okay?" I question him, genuine concern etched on my face.

"Yeah, I was a long time coming. Things recently just haven't been great and she wanted more but I couldn't give that to her." He explains exhaling, leaning on the bar as I wipe it down.

I stop next to him, leaving the dish cloth. "I'm sorry Bell." I say to him.

"It's all good. It's not like it was your fault, well it kind of was, indirectly." He says quietly.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Somewhere along the line, not even somewhere, the minute we started talking I started liking you Clarke. Being with you was way easier than being with Gina, and like I've said before, we are the same but different and I could just see things the way you saw things. With Gina, it was like we were seeing different colours." He explains to me.

I really am at a loss for words even though I know what I want. I don't know how to form the sentence to get the words out. "Shit Bellamy." I say unexpectedly with a smile.

"What?" He questions with a nervous smile breaking out.

I decide to use actions rather than words in this instance and turn and kiss him, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket. He instantly moves his lips with mine, pulling my hips closer so I'm pressed right up against him.

This felt right and it felt good. I knew this was the start of something that was going to last a long time.


	2. Different Ends of the Same Spectrum

It was the night of Raven and Roan's wedding and I caught Clarke's eyes across the room. Things shouldn't have felt awkward but after the massive fight that had just occurred earlier this week, I wasn't surprised when she just looked down with a fallen face.

Things were meant to be going right for us, she had managed to get a proper job at an art gallery, and I was working towards my teaching certificate. When she asked the unsure question of how long did we think we were going to last, and then tried to make excuses as to why it would not work a massive fight broke out and we parted ways.

_"Where do you see us in the future Bellamy?" She questions, distant._

_"I don't know. Definitely together I think." I tell her leaning back on the couch to look at her._

_"What if..." She starts unsure and I boil at those words said in that way._

_"There is no what if Clarke, if you're unsure about us, just say it." I tell her roughly._

_"I'm unsure Bellamy. I don't know what I see happening with us in the future and it scares me. I don't want this to be a waste of your time." She tells me and I just look at her, was she just doing this to lead me on. Was this what this was?_

_"Right now, Clarke, this is seeming to be a massive waste of my time if you've lead me on this far and now you're unsure about us if there is even an us." I say to her and see her visibly recoil at what I said._

_She said nothing as tears slide down her face and backed away, "I'll just leave you to it then." She says quietly, voice quivering as she opens the door._

_And in that minute, my life felt like it had been ripped away from me and walked away with the blonde girl that haunted my dreams._

I took one more glance at her and I felt like I had lost my world. I should've known that she was going to back out, but I should have held onto her. I knew she had been through too much and experienced too much pain in love to know that she was going to start doubting things just when they were getting good.

I knew I should've been more patient but just her doubtfulness made me think she wasn't serious and made me think she couldn't love me like I did her. Maybe if I said it to her, we wouldn't be in this situation.

I knew it was both our faults, I would take my part of the blame and I knew she would take hers but it would only get better if we talked to each other. Now was not the right time though, Clarke was busy being a bridesmaid and I was meant to help Roan hide his nerves which he was not meant to show as it was a sign of weakness.

I took one final glance at the girl who might become a painful memory or a happy dream and made my way to Roan's dressing room.

He was pacing up and down. "Cold feet?" I jokingly questioned as I entered the room.

"Don't joke Bellamy" He huffs, pausing suddenly becoming vulnerable, "What if I'm not good enough for her?" He asks me in all seriousness.

"Roan, I know Raven. She would not have said yes if you were not good enough. You guys have managed to fix whatever flaws you had before, which made you both incapable of being in a relationship. And now look, you're getting married. You've gotten this far, you're not allowed to back out now, man." I tell him and he nods and walks over to the dresser, grabbing the bow and tying it with ease.

"I know I never officially asked you, but will you be my best man?" He asks, looking at me through the mirror, cracking a smile.

"Of course." I answer and smile back at him.

He then looks down in concentration but starts talking again, "You practically saved Clarke's life when you guys got together, she wasn't in a good place and you know how she's family to me. I know you guys fought last week and it was probably her backing out of the relationship type thing, but she's never been this taken with anyone. So, I'm also asking you to help her fix whatever she's done. I know it wasn't you, but I know you love her enough to give her another chance. So please, sooner rather than later." He says finally looking up at me with slight humour in his eyes.

I nod and him and with a nod of his head, I know he means I should do it now. "Don't be late for the wedding." He warns as the door closes behind me, leaving me chuckling slightly.

I look down the corridor to see Clarke turning the corner. Alarmed by my sudden presence she stops in her tracks, like a deer frozen in front of headlights.

She doesn't seem to know what to do but turns around and heads back down the corridor she came. I chase after her managing to catch up to her and stop her. She stays quiet, watching me for the first move.

"Clarke," I breathe her name "talk to me please." I beg her.

"And say what?" She says quietly. "I tried talking to you and look where that got us."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you away so easily. But you should never have doubted us." I say to her and take a step closer, needing to be near her. "I love you Clarke, okay? I can't function properly without you."

The first tear slides down her cheek and she looks down, "I'm sorry for ever doubting us, I just started panicking when I had first felt how much I needed you," She tells me and looks up finally, "felt how much I loved you."

"We're so stupid." I joke and cause her to give a teary laugh. I cup her cheek and kiss her, feeling like home again. "Together?" I question through a breath with foreheads pressed together.

"Together." She answers.


End file.
